leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Midnight Sun/LoL wiki giveaway
I started playing League of Legends totally by luck. Back at that time, I was playing DotA, the mother of LoL. I used to visit one particular site very often, DotA Strategy, because it had a section for submitting new hero ideas. One usual day, I believe it was on February 22nd of 2009, an ad of the League of Legends Pre Season appeared on the site. Being very eager to start a new game, cuz DotA often disappointed me, I clicked on the ad. And that was it. Only by the small videos existing in the primal form of the League of Legends official site, I got hooked up. The couple of hours that the download and patching lasted were the longest of my life. Even the Proving Grounds left me mesmerized, not to mention my feelings when I found out that a new Field of Justice, Twisted Treeline, had been the latest addition to the League. A DotA fan would never even dream of a second map, not to mention all the rest. Since then, I am one of the true LoL players, those who will never change. I have been testing and trying out new champions, builds and tactics, pretty much like everybody, but I have one major difference from the other Summoners I know: I always read all the lore available, resulting in me being part of the game. When I play, I am fully aware of what's happening and why. I gasped when got informed about General DuCuteau's death, I was glad when LeBlanc succeeded in deceiving everybody, when she disguised herself as Jarvan IV. My heart almost broke in two pieces when Noxus attacked Ionia, because they are the two places that I keep in my heart, and I couldn't decide which side to choose. Many other things have impressed me as well. The three most important facts in LoL however, are, according to me: the real, live interaction between the makers and the community. We know that the people who made this are watching us, and we can talk to them and tell the what we think. We all feel like we know Phreak for years, and we also know that he should only play LoL and avoid dancing. Second comes the whole world that has been constructed, so that when play I feel that I'm cooperating with a living creature with a story and feelings rather than right clicking and looking on a screen. And last but not least, Ability Power! Yes. The often taken-for-granted AP is a function that only LoL offers. So what, you ask. I think we should be most thankful for it. Being a huge fan of spell casters, my worst fear in DotA was a high HP enemy team. A spell caster with no rising damage even though doing well early game couldn't -apparently- scratch a tank with tons of HP. Time flying by, I tested many different champions. I waited six weeks to try out Anivia, only to find out that I wasn't yet skilled enough to control her. My Summoning skills have risen, and I generally had an excellent reputation among my fellow Summoners. But I could not find my own Champion, the one that would be my brother in the Fields of Justice. That was, until a sinister creature entered the League: Vladimir. From the moment he was released, I knew he was made for me. My first match with him was my highest score record for a long time. Almost two years have passed since then. Many things have changed about him. But not for one second, I have ever failed him, or complain about his minor or major changes. Loads of champions have been summoned by me during all this time. Few have managed to impress me enough to enter my Order of Honor, and be my favorite ones among all champions, some of them being Irelia, Ezreal and Nocturne. But even with so many divesre champions, Vladimir always remains the first selection when I need to win, when I need someone to rely on. Because of him, I am considered a Summoner of Noxus, even if the second place in my heart holds Ionia. I am certain that Vladimir will succeed where others have failed, and I am confident that he will be a much feared presence in the Crystal Scar. I am doing this for you, my friend. Hail the Crimson Reaper! Category:Blog posts